Umbrella Strikes Back
by animaniac86
Summary: Sequel to The X Virus so read that first....


Umbrella Strikes Back!  
Chapter 1 : 101 ways to make and undead zombie to be back on its feet  
Author : animaniac86  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note:  
This story is also known as 2000 Zombies under the sea.  
I recomend you read my fan fiction 'Resident Evil : The X-Virus' before you read this.  
If you didn't read it, you might not understand what is happening in this story.  
If you don't read The X-Virus, you might not get the jokes of this fan fiction so I really re-  
commend you read it first. It's a funny story mix with horror. The first part ain't funny but  
if you keep on reading you'll laugh. Don't forget to review it too and also this.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep Sea Research Center  
1 year after the incident (Read Resident Evil : The X-Virus )  
  
A deep sea research center which is located 2000ft. below sea level at the SouthWest of   
Raccoon City after the incident of what happened ( Read Resident Evil : The X-Virus ), a  
group of scientists are reseaching new lives under the sea where no man have ever gone.  
The technology is great that time. They can travel from one place to another in less than  
3 seconds even though it's a far away place like the other side of the world.   
  
The whole place is black. Nothing can be seen 2 meters away from the research center. One  
of the scientist covered himself holding a test tube which reads out ' F Virus ' (F as in for  
Fish). He then poured some in a canister filled with fishes which are dead and release it to  
the sea. He then teleported himself away. A female scientist also teleported herself away  
with another following behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That scientist is William Birkin!! Yes, hard to believe he survived but he had awaken and is  
more powerful then ever after the explosion of the nuclear bomb. He then researched a new  
virus which is known as 'F-Virus' which can turn any living creatures underwater. Any, even  
humans who is living under the water but because of the pressure that makes the creatures  
that is infected by this virus even more deadlier than the X-Virus which he had made before  
that has a weakness to rain water.  
  
The female scientist is Jill!! Behind her following is..... you guessed it. It's Claire. They've  
married and they have kids too. Both of them are living in the same house and have forgotten  
all about the incident that happened to them. Jill married a guy named Arnold Swatzenega  
who is a Holliwood star. Claire married..... who else but Leon. Leon works as a police as usual  
but he gets paid more than $ 10,000,000 every month. He was a honoured police man.   
Jill have a boy kid named Carlus (Sounds like Carlos ;P) and a girl with the name of Sherly  
(A bit like Sherry). Claire has a boy with the name Buzz Lightyear.  
  
Now we can continue with the story. And, Jill found her luggages that she left at Chipmunk  
City after 2 months of searching. It was in a dump site. All that she have left is just the   
unlimited ammo pack. All her money, clothes and other accesories were all stolen.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At Jill and Claire's house  
  
Leon welcomed Claire home with a kiss while Jill teleports herself to Holliwood to kiss goodnight  
with her husband. Their kids you say? Well. they're all in a daycare center somewhere in the  
town of Baboon City ( This place is not famous for baboons if you are asking). Their house  
is rather quite big. It is the biggest house in the city and they are also the riches. They have  
tons of rooms, sevants ( not slaves ), house keeper and butlers too. They people in the house  
don't know how to handle babies that's why they send them to a daycare center. They then  
washed themself up and went to bed getting ready for a new day.(The poor babies living in  
a daycare center overnight....no parents how pityful... ~_~)  
  
In the middle of the night, they recieved a call.  
" Hello " Jill woke up half asleep and she picked up the phone  
" Hello, is this Jill Valentine? " The person answered  
" Who is this? It's 3 o'clock in the morning. " Jill replied as she looked at her digital clock  
" There is a problem at the Research Facility. We need your help. There is an unidentified  
creature trying to destriy the Research Center. They seem to be multiplying very fast! So  
hurry here fast! " the person shouted trying to hurry Jill " Call Claire Kenedy too "  
" Alright I'll be there " Jill then hung up.  
She ran too Claires room while she's sleeping peacefully with Leon by her side. She woke up  
Claire quietly trying not to wake up Leon.  
" We've got a problem at the Researh Facility. The people there need our help. We've got to  
go there now." Jill told Claire  
" Aw...right..." Claire said sleepily  
They then teleported each other to the Research Center.  
  
When they got there, one of the scientist asked "Why in the world are you in your pyjamas?"  
Both of them felt embarresed. They then teleport themselves back to their home got changed  
and teleport back to the center.  
" Look at the glass walls! They look like zombies!" A scientist with the name of Tistien pointed  
at the glass wall  
"Oh mi gosh!! The zombies are back!!! And they're not afraid of water!!" Claire pointed at  
the zombies. The zombies looked like mermans and mermaids and the fishes looked like  
pirahnas but they have 5 heads, 7 eyes and have legs.  
" I thought the whole thing has ended! We have to figure out a way to stop them! But how?  
Last time they were on land which is easy but its a bit hard to kill from above but now its under-  
water. Submarines might do the job but there is too much of them. The water carries the virus  
away faster." Jill said " Let's teleport out of here. Tell that to the rest "  
  
All of the people in the research center was then told to leave the place. All of them then  
started charging their teleporter which can be seen when they push their watches. They  
then faded. Claire was trying to teleport herself out until she noticed a small test tube which  
reads ' F-Virus'. She then quickly teleported herself out of the center.   
The monsters then destoryed the underwater building.  
  
At the house of Jill and Claire, Claire showed Jill the test tube.  
" How many Viruses are they? All the alphabets?" Jill said looking at the test tube.  
" I don't know but we have to get rid of this one. " Claire replied  
Jill then think for a second and then she said " Why don't we go...............  
  
To be continued........  
  
Like it so far? Hate it? I can improve it if you review it! 


End file.
